Overdose
by dexellister
Summary: Kurt silently laughed at the older boy's antics, wondering if Blaine did this with Wes and David. His train of thoughts suddenly crashed and burned into oblivion as Blaine started to tickle him, fingers running up and down his sides. :: Klaine fluff.


**A/N:** Uhh… in this story, Kurt and Blaine aren't together yet. :3

Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote half of this at three in the morning (I couldn't sleep so I resorted to this), and continued writing seven hours later with only two hours worth of rest, so… yeah.

I hope you guys like it. c:

-insert disclaimer here-

_**...** blancBLANCblancBLANCblanc** ...**_

Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth as a yawn left his lips, his eyes opening and closing slowly. He glanced at the clock at his bedside: it was already half-past eleven, and Blaine was still able to concentrate without nodding off every ten seconds. How was that even humanely possible?

The countertenor had been helping Blaine on studying for the older boy's French test the next morning. They had started at seven, and four and a half hours later, Kurt was ready to just collapse on his bed and completely forget about his moisturizing routine. Who knew that tutoring Blaine was this draining?

Speaking of Blaine, the soloist was currently going over his translation of the small paragraph Kurt had picked out for him. He was about to ask Kurt if it was right when he noticed the countertenor yawning into his hand.

"Sleepy already?" Blaine asked incredulously, closing the textbook and putting it away.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his friend. "'Already?' Blaine, it's thirty minutes to midnight, if you haven't noticed yet," he replied, his tone ringing with slight annoyance. "How could I _not_ be sleepy?"

The soloist shrugged.

"Can I go and sleep like a corpse now?" the younger boy said as he tried to rub the drowsiness out of his eyes to at least be able to wash his face before collapsing.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds, finding the way that the countertenor looked so vulnerable utterly adorable.

He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was giving his answer a lot of thought and, after over a minute, grinned brightly and oh so innocently.

"No!" he answered cheerfully.

Kurt groaned. "Why?" he almost whined, his shoulders drooping. "I've already taught you practically everything you need to know to pass that damned test, right?"

He slumped against the wall. "Come on, Blaine… Please? I'm tired because of _you_ and if I don't get enough rest, I won't be able to focus tomorrow." he continued.

Blaine just smiled. "No!" he repeated just as cheerfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing that the soloist was just doing this to irritate him.

"Blaine, darling," he started, patting the other boy on the cheek gently. "I am already well aware of how cute and cuddle-worthy you can be if you just decided on it, but now is _seriously_ not the time."

The older boy's face lit up, and Kurt instantly knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm cute and cuddle-worthy right now?" Blaine asked, his grin getting wider the same time his face turned a light shade of red.

Kurt, with a sigh, reluctantly nodded. _Way to feed his ego, Hummel. Now he won't stop…_

"Yay!" Blaine exclaimed, launching himself at Kurt. "Cuddle time!"

And before the countertenor knew it, he had an armful of Blaine Anderson snuggling closer against his chest, the latter's own arms around Kurt's waist.

"Cuddle cuddle cuddle~" Blaine softly sang, his fingers sneakily moving towards Kurt's ribs.

Kurt silently laughed at the older boy's antics, wondering if Blaine did this with Wes and David. His train of thoughts suddenly crashed and burned into oblivion as Blaine started to tickle him, fingers running up and down his sides.

"Tickle fight!" the soloist declared loudly.

"S-stop!" Kurt managed to choke out between a flurry of giggles and laughs as he struggled under Blaine. "B-Blaine, stop—STOP!"

But Blaine took no notice of Kurt's demands.

At least, not until Kurt had slammed a pillow into the side of his head.

Blaine let out a sound that was a mix of a squeak and a chuckle as he fell off the edge of the bed and flat on his face. He rolled over, picking up a pillow that must have fallen when Kurt was writhing a few minutes ago.

Quickly standing up, the soloist received another whack to his shoulder from Kurt, who now looked completely awake and completely ready to kick Blaine's ass.

He took a few steps back and promptly aimed the pillow at Kurt's face.

Kurt caught it smoothly with a smirk, and proceeded to return it to Blaine via throwing it against _his_ face as revenge.

It hit its target with a resounding 'oof'.

Kurt bit back a laugh as Blaine raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What?" the countertenor said. "I couldn't let you get away with doing _that_ without any punishment."

"Payback!" Blaine shouted a second before charging towards Kurt, falling back onto the bed. With a grin that could only be described as crazy, Blaine proceeded to nuzzle his nose against the crook of Kurt's neck that made the latter boy laugh uncontrollably.

Kurt pushed at Blaine's face, trying desperately to keep the soloist as far away as possible. "Stop it!"

"I don't want to," Blaine whined, relaxing against Kurt's arms.

The countertenor opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud contented sigh from Blaine. The older boy shifted so that his head was resting on Kurt's chest, arms once again circling the younger boy's waist.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. He reached up to entangle his fingers in Blaine's curly hair but froze when the soloist spoke.

"I love you Kurt."

Soft snores followed those words, and soon, it was obvious that Blaine was already asleep.

Kurt blushed, silently thanking Blaine's ability to fall asleep within five seconds flat.

"I love you too."

__**...** blancBLANCblancBLANCblanc** ...**_ _

When the two strode into the cafeteria the next morning, everyone seemed to pause for a moment to stare at them with knowing eyes that Kurt's immediate reaction was to jump back a feet from Blaine and deny any and all rumors that Wes and David had started.

Well, of course he didn't, but he would have.

A second that felt like eternity passed and everybody went back to what they were previously doing.

"Uh… what just happened?"

Blaine shrugged. "I suspect Wes and David?" he suggested as he led the younger boy to get some food.

Kurt sighed heavily. "I sometimes hate them so much."

"Aww… We know you don't mean that, Kurtie-pie!" David suddenly popped up behind them, a grinning-like-mad Wes in tow.

"If there's anything about us to hate, it's our incapability to escape any blame because usually, we _are_ the ones to blame." the Asian added.

"And besides, we weren't the ones that set up that camera in your room!" the other senior continued, earning a punch to the arm and a '_why the heck did you say that?_' glare from his best friend.

Kurt managed to disguise his laugh as a disinterested grunt while Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why? What happened?" the soloist asked.

Kurt's annoyed expression turned into one that screamed '_WHAT?_'

"You don't—" the countertenor started, but was rudely interrupted by the wonder twins. "Blaine doesn't usually remember his sleep-deprivation-induced coma-slash-rampage-slash-cuddle-bear-attacks."

Cue Blaine coloring up like an overripe tomato.

Enter guilty-looking-yet-totally-amused Jeff confessing ten minutes later, and Kurt running after Wes and David with his colorful collection of ties.

__**...** blancBLANCblancBLANCblanc** ...**_ _

**A/N:** So, review please? It would be appreciated very much. Even just a little 'meh could have been better' or 'it was okay' or whatever you want to say. Just review, okay? Please? _**PLEASE?**_

c:

Thank you to everyone for reading!

PS: Yes, I know the title totally has nothing to do with the story. I... I don't know why, honestly. It was the first thing that popped up in my head.


End file.
